


sweet taste in my mouth stays

by roseandthorns28



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Stressed Steve, Sweet Steve, tony is a good boyfriend, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: “Captain Rogers has returned, Sir,” JARVIS informs.“Thanks, J. Keep him busy.” Tony doesn’t want an overeager supersoldier walking in and spoiling all his plans for the night.“That might not be necessary,” J replies and a live feed pops-up of the penthouse kitchen on the nearest blank screen which just happens to be his closet door.Well, damn.That’s worse than he thought.Or the one where Tony anticipates Steve's needs and gives him a much needed smutty surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts), [Winifred_Zachery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/gifts).



> title taken from Prateek Kuhad's 'with you/for you'. 
> 
> I wanted to post this for Steve's birthday but yet again I'm like 20 days late. So, happy belated b'day Steve. 
> 
> also, this scenario wouldn't be possible without the lovely Wini and Bill and the awesome RP we fell into together. Thanks guys! <3

“Captain Rogers has returned, Sir,” JARVIS informs as Tony’s capping the night cream on his dresser. Call him a diva but retaining his looks after he’s hit forty has been more and more of an involved process. It’s not even about vanity, it’s more about a regime that promotes healthy skin and prevents the damage from his taxing lifestyle to show up. He _does_ have to face the public eye, no pun intended. 

“Thanks, J. Keep him busy.” Tony doesn’t want an overeager supersoldier walking in and spoiling all his plans for the night.

“That might not be necessary,” J replies and a live feed pops up of the penthouse kitchen on the nearest blank screen which just happens to be his closet door. Well, damn. That’s worse than he thought.

“I’d say that’s a Level 3, won’t you?” Tony asks, minimizing the feed and tying up his dressing gown.

“At the very least,” is the quiet reply.

“Well, you know what to do. Staycation mode. Nothing above a ‘fire of doom and gloom’.”

“Right away, sir.” JARVIS replies before hopefully going quiet for the rest of the night.

When Tony makes his way into the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise, he sees Steve seated on a half pulled out stool, slumped forward, a half empty bottle of water next his folded hands, uncapped. He’s still dressed in his Captain America uniform – the one with fewer bells and whistles that he uses for official meetings – has barely gotten his boots, belt, shield and harness off. He hasn’t even twitched at Tony’s entry into the kitchen and he knows it’s not because he’s suddenly acquired Black Widow levels of stealth capabilities.

He looks like Tony imagines he does in the peak of one of his migraines and his heart pangs at the sight of his sunshine looking so… lifeless. He walks up behind him and lets his hands fall on Steve’s broad shoulders, fingers sneaking under the epaulets and working the tension out from his shoulders. “Hey, tesoro. Long day?” He asks softly, unsure whether it’s one of the days where Steve’s enhanced senses are dialled up to eleven leading to supreme sensitivity. It might need a change in plans but Tony’s nothing if not adaptable. 

“Crap day. The kind where I want to bang my head against a wall,” Steve sighs, sitting up slightly and leaning back, relaxing incrementally under Tony’s hands. “Or put someone through it.”

“I can tell. You’re wound up tighter than a politician’s asshole,” Tony quips, digging his thumbs in at the base of Steve’s neck, working them up his spine to the cranial floor. 

Steve huffs a laugh, titling his head back with a long sigh, leaning his weight into Tony. “S’better now that you’re here,” he says, eyes fluttering open as he glances upside down at Tony.

Tony can’t help but smile, hands cupping his cheeks as he leans down to press a kiss at the crown of Steve’s hair. He smells like the coconut shampoo that Tony favours.

“Why don’t you take it easy? We’ll order in, help you unwind a little, hmm?”

“I was s’pposed to cook,” Steve replied but his words lack conviction, especially as Tony scratches at his scalp with his blunt nails. The blond groans and melts underneath his hands. Good.

“Eh, you can take a night off. Plus, I’d rather you let me take care of you tonight.” In response Steve takes hold of Tony’s wrist and tugs at him, urging him to round the stool.

“Oh, gosh, look at you, sweetheart,” Steve breathes out in awe, turning towards him and pulling him close between his knees. Steve Rogers is the only person he knows who finds a freshly showered, messy haired, threadbare dressing robe and socks-clad (because the reactor left him alive and kicking but with shit circulation and his feet get cold, dammit) Tony irresistibly attractive. Which is why Tony chose to greet him like this. Well, that and the surprise he’s hiding under his robe.

Tony cards his hands through the sides of Steve’s hair, resting his palms on either side of his face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. “You haven’t seen anything yet, mon capitan." 

"That so?" Steve asks placing his broad hands on Tony's hips, running them lower to rest on his ass. "What's a fella gotta do to get a sneak peek?" As if it's still an honour Steve has to earn. As if Tony hasn’t been irrevocably his since the very first moment. 

Tony chuckles, leaning forward to kiss him softly, his arm coming down to wrap around Steve's neck, the other grabbing the wrist of his left hand and bringing it forward to where the belt of his robe is tied. “Mm, for a strapping guy like you, I’d say you get the whole damn show,” He murmurs, as Steve takes the hint and undoes the belt pushing apart the robe, running his fingers along his sides. Tony _feels_ the hitch in the blond’s breath when his knuckles graze against lace at his hips under the robe. 

Steve pulls away with a gasp, his hands pushing the robe off his shoulders to bare his lover to his greedy gaze, eyes roving all across Tony, who now smile coyly at him. “Oh, sweet lord, Tony. S’that for me?” He asks, unable to stop himself from reaching out and running his fingers across the delicate black lace panties that frame Tony’s hip, bulging with his half hard cock – what can he say, he loves the feeling of the fabric against his skin. 

They’ve never explicitly talked about lingerie before but Tony had seen the hint of red on Steve’s neck and ears when he’d talked about his earlier forays into kink; especially the heat in his eyes when he’d come across Tony’s deliberately placed catalogue of lingerie for men. So, he knew it would go down well. What he didn’t expect was for Steve to let out a sound that he could only categorise as a _growl_ , for him to pick Tony up as he got off the barstool, hauling him up into his arms. The less said about the noise Tony lets out in surprise, the better. 

“You gonna carry me like a caveman?” Tony teases, stabilising himself by gripping Steve’s shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist, his robe pooling onto the floor. 

“Pretty thing like you, can’t let your feet touch the ground,” Steve murmurs, and it’s rare that he gets into that mood, where he lets himself indulge in those possessive, somewhat outdated sensibilities. Even rarer still is Tony being completely turned on and receptive to it. Tonight, is one such rare occasion. 

So instead of rolling his eyes or snarking back, Tony drags his nails along Steve’s nape, making him shiver. Like Tony promised, it’s his turn to take care of his boyfriend. 

“Take me to bed, soldier.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : very slight religious (Christian) imagery. If anyone is uncomfortable with it, please let me know, I'll remove it. 
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Steve lowers Tony down onto the mattress with the utmost care, despite the amused smile his lover awards him with. There’s no way, come hell or high water, that he could ever do anything to hurt Tony, especially by forgetting his strength and being rougher than he’d like with his precious, precious cargo. He knows there’s times when Tony rebels against the delicate treatment, when he’s hankering for something a little more rough, a little more harsh, a little more intense and Steve does his best to provide. 

Not to say he doesn’t enjoy it. A little bit too much, truth be told. 

He can’t exactly be blamed for it, though, can he? Who would’ve thought that a skinny disease riddled kid from the gutter could be stepping out with someone as brilliant, bold, beautiful as Tony Stark. That out of everyone, Steve is the one who gets to see him like this, to hold him, to call him  _ his _ . Serum notwithstanding, Steve never thought he’d be lucky enough to be with someone so beyond his wildest imaginations. 

So, sue him for being a little bit possessive, a little wide-eyed with awe, to want to grasp this beautiful star that shines so bright and hold him close, covetous of his shine. 

Plus, he’s always been a sucker for beautiful things and Tony’s the prettiest damn thing he’s ever seen in his life, especially as he lays back on the bed, bare body except for the socks he’s almost always got on and the pièce de résistance, that skimpy, black number that’s sitting snugly on Tony’s hips. He’d never really thought about his fella in women’s underthings before. He loves Tony as he is, musky scent and hairy legs included. Not until Tony had mentioned experimenting in his younger days had Steve actually been reminded of the pin-ups men used to smuggle into the trenches just for something pretty to look at before marching to their almost-certain death. 

He’d thought about it a lot. About Tony in lacy, frilly, delicate panties and garters and stockings and damn, once more he was reminded of how people in this day and age were not spoiled for choice at all. 

He’d been planning on bringing it up with his lover, maybe casually at first, testing the waters. He’d never imagined that he’d come home after a long day of mission reports and meetings and dealing with the idiocy of men in charge to Tony all dolled up in lingerie. 

He takes his time to admire the sight below him, bracing a knee and a hand on the mattress before he lowers himself down, cupping Tony’s jaw to guide him into a filthy, claiming kiss. He loves the way Tony responds almost immediately, his hands going to Steve’s uniform, pulling him closer on top of him, until he gets impatient and starts undoing the fastenings. His clever hands know the uniform intimately, in every sense of the word, Tony’s influence obvious in the sleek, understated aesthetics and the sturdy, reliable protection it offers. 

Steve pulls away far enough to strip himself of the top half and throw it off to the side, before taking Tony’s wrists in his hands and pressing them onto the mattress. “Keep those hands there, sweetheart,” he says into the skin of Tony’s neck as he lays a series of kisses along the side, relishing the shiver of the man underneath him. 

“I should be the one taking care of you,” Tony protests but complies immediately, so unlike the way he usually prefers to go toe to toe with Steve. 

“You are. And you do, every day of the week. You take care of us all. But right now, I wanna enjoy my surprise. Thoroughly.” Steve punctuates the word with a bite to the soft skin at the base of Tony’s throat, laving it with his tongue, sucking on it, knowing that Tony would have to go out of his way to hide it, and it gets his blood up like anything.

"Whatever you want, sunshine," Tony says, amusement rife in his tone before Steve feels him relax onto the bedding. 

He climbs onto the bed properly now, knees bracketing Tony's hips as he runs his hands down his side, gripping his hips. His mouth busies itself with kissing every inch of Tony's chest, tongue tracing the lines of scar tissue, taking extra time to nibble and suck at his lover's sensitive nipples. 

Steve cannot communicate in words how much he loves Tony's responsiveness. He's spent hours cataloguing every inch of skin that elicits a reaction, making sure to focus his energies there, and can spend hours more kissing, praising, caressing Tony. Tony once mentioned something about him being a service top but he couldn't care less about labels. As long as they both are happy with it, he's happy. 

Tony is squirming under him now, hands gripping the pillow under his head. He's still in half his uniform and he can't help but admire the picture they must make. Captain America debauching his gorgeous sweetheart… 

"So beautiful," Steve whispers against Tony's reddened nipples, smirking a little at the shiver that runs through his body, and at how Tony's straining against his hands trying to roll his hips up to get some friction. Steve doesn't let him.

He moves lower, biting harder at the soft skin around his belly button which Tony sometimes grumbles at, calling it his paunch and pouting at mirrors. Steve loves it. Loves the strength in Tony's core that lets him maneuver mid air like a ballerina, but loves the small hint of stubborn fat more. Loves how he can suck and bite and leave his marks on that soft skin, see the blooming purples and pinks. 

As Steve moves lower, he can smell the salty scent of Tony’s precum, can feel the slight startle of his muscles as Steve’s breath pools over a ticklish spot. He lays a series of kisses along the laced waistband on Tony’s hips, his hands holding his hips down, thumbs digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks that’ll stay the next day. 

“Steve…. Please,” Tony whines from above his head, groaning when Steve nuzzles the erection trapped under the soft material of the panties. “Please don’t tease! God, I’m gonna bust my load just from the sight of you,” his lover complains and Steve looks up with smug delight. 

“If you come now you’ll be too sensitive for when I’m putting my mouth on you. I’m still going to enjoy my treat, sweet thing. It’s up to you if you want to hold on or get off,” He says, punctuating his statement by licking a broad stripe along the line of his cock. 

“Fu- Oh god, you’re such an – nnngh,” Tony stutters, bringing a hand down to push half-heartedly at Steve’s forehead. 

Steve chuckles and grabs hold of Tony’s hand, placing a kiss at the centre of his palm. It might just be his overactive imagination but it always feels like the centre of Tony’s palm emanates its own heat, a sort of arc reactor stigmata. He’d never voice it out loud though. 

“Tell me what you want, Tony.”

“You, I just want you. I’ll do my best to hold off but no promises.” 

“And you call me the cheesy one,” Steve teases, grazing his teeth on the fleshy meat at the base of his thumb. “You can use your hands now. You’ve been so good for me.” 

Immediately, Tony’s other hand flies to Steve’s hair, carding through it and scratching his nails at Steve’s scalp causing goosebumps to run down his spine. Steve gives Tony’s hand one last kiss before dropping it and resumes his task of driving his lover mad by suckling and licking at his cock through the panties, wetting them with his spit, tasting the tang of his precum. 

Tony’s hands – having been given the permission to – touch him all over, brushing against his shoulders, running through his hair, cupping his cheeks and his jaw. Steve relishes it, the way Tony can’t seem to keep his hands away from Steve, the way his nails dig into his skin when Steve sucks at his balls, the way his hips roll up almost fucking his face. 

“God your mouth should be illegal,” Tony moans when Steve flicks his tongue against the head that peeks out of the top, dipping into the slit, tasting him. Pulling back, the blond admires his handiwork, how the entire front is wrinkled and wet, transparent and leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Well, aren’t you a vision?” Steve purrs, stroking his thumb along where Tony’s cock is trapped in the panties. 

“All yours, soldier. You gonna fuck me now? I’ve been good, haven’t I? I didn’t come,” Tony pants, pulling at Steve’s head, angling for a kiss. Steve complies – he could never say no to Tony’s kisses. 

“Very good, the best. And all mine,” He breathes, tugging Tony’s pouty lower lip between his teeth. 

Tony, the little devil, wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and lifts his hips up to grind against Steve’s hardon and fuck – he has to bury his moan in the crook of Tony’s neck, his hips rutting against Tony’s, the thick material of his pants preventing any real pleasure. Annoyed, he reaches down with one hand to undo them before Tony’s hand grabs his wrist. His lover is staring transfixed at where they’re joined at the hip, biting his lip. Steve follows his gaze and the sight of the contrast between them – the uniform and the lingerie, the hard and the soft, it’s something to write home about. 

They catch each other’s eye, understanding passes between them, and Steve reworks his plan and instead sneaks his arm under Tony’s waist before rolling them over, him on his back and Tony on top of him. 

His lover sits up, straddling him, arching his back a little. “Looking for a ride, Captain?” He teases, settling his weight on Steve, thighs straddling his hips. 

“I’ll take anything you offer me, gorgeous.” 

“Sap,” Tony snorts, rolling his hips teasingly as Steve runs his hands up his thighs, and then back to his plump derriere, kneading and squeezing as he feels the play of muscles underneath his palms. 

“Your sap,” Steve counters, not an ounce of falsity in the statement. He is Tony’s; every inch of his body, mind, soul belongs to the wonderful, wonderful man who is currently doing his best to impatiently drive him out of his mind. The man who intuited that Steve had a crappy day at the tail-end of an even crappier week and gave him the opportunity to enjoy one of his hidden indulgences. The man who loves Steve so brightly, so deeply, so all encompassing, it drowns him and resurrects him and warms him to the core. 

_ I’m going to marry you one day _ , Steve thinks to himself, a private promise, as he gives in to Tony’s demands and cedes control, placing himself in his capable hands, like he’s done with his heart a long, long time ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for finals haha 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
